Esa noche
by Nuwandah
Summary: Era una noche calurosa cuando él le confesó su amor a ella y ella a él, para luego unirse en su amor apasionado.Es mi primer fic y soy muy mala en los sumarie. Pero disfrútenlo


Esa noche

Era una noche tranquila y muy calurosa en Rizenbul. El verano acababa de iniciar por lo que hacia mucho calor. Las luciérnagas parecían diminutos puntos en el oscuro firmamento azul iluminado también por las estrellas.

Todo estaba muy calmo, todos en el pequeño pueblo dormían excepto un joven de cabellos dorados que se encontraba en la casa de los Rockbell renegando por la injusticia que le había tocado. Pero había sido su culpa.

Se había quejado de la cena que Winry había preparado y de castigo tuvo que lavar todos los platos. Eran demasiados

"_Demonios, no debí haber dicho que sabía horrible…se me hizo muy tarde_" pensó mientras subía hacia la habitación para dormir. En el camino le dió una hojeada al reloj de la pared, la 1 a.m. Si, fueron muchos platos, ya que Winry había ensuciado algunos demás para que Edward tuviera más trabajo.

"_Por qué es tan quejona? Fue sola un opinión_"

Entró a la habitación para al fin poder dormir, caminaba hacia su cama cuando tropezó con una de las tantas cajas de herramientas que Winry había dejado allí en la mañana.

"_Demonios_"

Edward recordó que esa mañana Winry había estado en su habitación reparándole el brazo y se había olvidado sus herramientas.

Ya no quería tener más problemas con Winry, así que decidió ir a devolverle sus tan preciadas herramientas. Tomó las cajas y salió de la habitación rumbo a la de su amiga.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta recordó que ya era muy tarde, así que entró sigilosamente para no despertar a la chica, depositó las cajas en un rincón de la habitación y se dispuso a salir.

Pero de la nada, paro en seco y su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de Winry en todas las situaciones; cocinando, lavando la ropa, trabajando, y muchas más. Y sintió ganas de mirarla.

Qué era? Por qué quería de verla? No sabía, no entendía.

Pero no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado. Se acercó lentamente a la cama. "_Si Win se llegase a enterar de lo que estoy haciendo me mataría_" pensó temerosamente al encontrarse frente a la cama.

Observó un pequeño bulto que yacía entre las sábanas, era Winry tapada en ellas.

Edward tragó saliva, agarró una punta de la sábana para levantarla y ver a Winry. Pero se encontró con una sorpresa…

Winry no estaba.

Edward se asustó al no verla. Salió de allí y revisó la casa. No estaba.

" _Winry dónde estás?... Winry_"

Winry…

El nombre resonaba en su cabeza.

Que pasaba? Desde cuando él pensaba tanto en Winry?

No, no debía pensar en eso ahora, debía encontrarla.

Tomó su saco rojo que se encontraba en una de las sillas de la cocina y salió de la casa para buscarla.

Caminó, caminó y caminó mucho pero no la hallaba.

" _Winry dónde estás?_" pensó ya muy preocupado.

Estaba muy preocupado, empezó a imaginar que tal vez habría sido su culpa, que tal vez ella se habría ofendido por su comentario y se había escapado.

Pensar eso lo puso aún pero. No quería que ella se sintiera mal por su culpa, después de todo él la quería. La quería. Era su amiga, la quería como su amiga.

"_Mi amiga, yo la quiero como mi amiga…."_

Sin embargo cada vez que repetía esas palabras sonaban menos ciertas

…amiga….?

De pronto un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, se detuvo y trato de prestar atención para descifrar qué era y de dónde venia. Sonaba como agua, ondas de agua.

"_Agua? Claro! El lago"_ Edward se acordó que cerca de la casa había un lago en el que de pequeño solía ir con su hermano y Winry. Tal vez ella se encontraba allí.

Corrió hacia el lago. Al llegar, todo su cuerpo se paralizó ante la imagen que había delante de él; Winry estaba allí, en el lago, dentro del lago, completamente mojada con un camisón blanco corto y la ropa interior. Ella caminaba por dentro del lago refrescándose, mojándose el cabello, sin notar que estaba siendo observada por Edward, el cual parecía estar hipnotizado.

Edward empezó a sentir más calor del que ya sentía por el clima. De repente, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se quitó el saco rojo y lo dejo al lado de un árbol que allí se encontraba. A paso lento se fue acercando al lago tratando de no ser notado.

Winry empezó a sentir un poco de frío ya que ya llevaba un buen rato en el lago, por lo que se dispuso a salir, fue acercándose a la orilla y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la del muchacho.

Ambos se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

"_Ed…"_

Fue sólo un momento hasta que Winry se animó a hablar para romper el silencio.

- _Ed…? Qué haces aquí?-_ dijo un poco confusa, es decir qué hacía él allí.

Edward se quedó callado, sólo la miraba de pies a cabeza sin decir una palabra. Observaba muy detenidamente el cuerpo de su amiga todo mojado por el agua, la cual hacía que la poca ropa que llevaba se le pegara al cuerpo. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuanto había crecido su amiga. Su amiga.

Tenía las curvas marcadas, sus pechos eran redondos y firmes, sus piernas se exhibían demasiado debido a lo corto del camisón. Los mechones claros y mojados caían sobre su rostro. Edward no podía desprender la vista de la figura, cosa que luego fue notado por ella.

- _¡Ed eres un pervertido!-_ gritó con fuerza y enojo.

Levantó una mano para pegarle una cachetada pero él la detuvo sin problema alguno ya que ya estaba acostumbrado a detener los golpes de sus contrincantes a los que se había enfrentado.

Edward sostenía la mano de Winry mientras que la seguía observando, Winry se sentía avergonzada, se encontraba en una posición completamente indefensa contra él, ya que desgraciadamente no contaba con su tan preciada llave para golpearlo.

Los labios entre abiertos de Winry estaban enloqueciendo a Edward, sentía ganas de besarla, su cuerpo quería pero su mente le decía que no, que si lo hacía terminaría muerto. Pero el deseo de su cuerpo superó al de su mente, y con la mano que le quedaba libre la tomó de la cintura y poso sus labios contra los de ella. Cada vez haciendo más presión, Winry trató de soltar su mano pero fue inútil y optó por rendirse y dejar que la bese. Cerró los ojos mientras que Edward trataba de meter su lengua dentro de su boca, al notarlo, la abrió un poco para poder hacer lo mismo ella también.

Se estaban besando, sus lenguas estaban batallando con la del otro sin para, ninguno quería detenerse. Poco a poco Edward fue soltando la mano de Winry para poder posarla en la cintura de ella con la otra. Al tener ambas manos libres, Winry las apoyo sobre el rostro de Ed para profundizar más el beso. El beso era cada vez más apasionado, casi salvaje, pero debieron detenerse por la falta de oxígeno. Se separaron un poco sin dejar de abrasarse, se miraron a los ojos por un momento, luego Winry bajó un poco la cabeza y se separó de Ed.

-_No, esto…esto no está bien-_decía mientras se alejaba aun más de él

_-¿qué quieres decir¿por qué no está bien?- _le preguntó un poco triste.

Winry no le contestó.

_-¿Winry_?-

- ….-

_-¿Winry!-_ al no obtener respuesta Edward se ponía nervioso

Ella se puso de espaldas y actuó como si lo ignorara, Edward iba a tomarla de un brazo pero fue detenido por una fuerte cachetada.

Se tocó la mejilla ahora colorada por el golpe y la miró confuso, no entendía, por qué de repente actuaba así.

-_¿Qué rayos es lo qué quieres de mí!- _gritó haciendo que Ed se sobresañtara

_-¿Qué…?-_Ed estaba confuso

_-Yo siempre me estoy preocupando por ti y tú sólo vienes cuando tienes algún problema con tu brazo o tú pierna- _tomó un poco de aire- _Siempre me insultas como esta noche cuando criticaste la comida que tanto me esforcé en preparar. ¡Y ahora vienes aquí como si nada hubiera pasado y empiezas a besarme¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?- _Winry ya no pudo contenerse y estalló en llanto, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas.

Edward estaba quieto mirándola, mirándola llorar, llorar por su culpa. No sabía qué hacer, acaso debía ir a consolarla, pero si él lo empezó, cómo iría a consolarla. Ella tenía razón, él nunca le demostró que le importaba y por eso, esto estaba sucediendo ahora.

-_¿Qué soy para ti Ed?-_Winry interrumpió sus pensamientos

-_No lo sé- _le respondió muy bajo.-_Lo he pensado muchas veces pero no encuentro la respuesta. Tienes razón, no soy nadie para besarte pero me fue imposible no hacerlo._

_Pienso en ti muchas veces pero no sé que es lo que en realidad quiero, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro¡Quiero estar contigo, no quiero estar lejos de ti!-_Esto último lo gritó con fuerza y decisión.

-_Ed…-_ fue lo único que logró decir

_-Te quiero mucho Winry- _dijo con la cabeza baja

Winry se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, y él la abrazó fuertemente, la presionó contra su pecho. La abrazó muy fuerte para demostrarle que no la quería lejos, que la quería siempre con él.

Winry pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Edward rodeándolo, mientras que este rodeó loa pequeña cintura de la chica. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello del muchacho mientras que él besaba el de ella; primero fueron besos pequeños y entrecortados para después convertirse en besos apasionados y hambrientos. Pasó sus manos por detrás de la espalda del muchacho para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos y besarlo.

El beso fue muy apasionado, como si fuera el último. Mientras se besaban, Edward la iba conduciendo hasta apoyarla contra un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Una vez que la tuvo donde quería, empezó a correr sus besos alrededor de los labios de Winry, luego por las mejillas, nuevamente en los labios, por la oreja dándole pequeños mordiscos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera en cada uno.

Fue bajando una de sus manos hasta uno de los muslos de Winry para poder levantar la pierna y ponerla a un costado de su cintura. Winry tenía las manos sobre el rostro de Edward mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

De pronto, Edward sintió la necesidad de más, quería más de ella, por lo que subió sus manos hasta los pechos de ella y empezó a apretarlos, cada vez más fuerte; esto hizo que pequeños gemidos salgan de la boca de la joven. Ed enloquecía por ellos y apretaba cada vez más fuerte, notaba los pezones de ella contra sus manos, no se detenía. Pero el apretón llego a ser doloroso.

-_Ed…ah…basta…-_decía en tono suplicante, pero no había respuesta de parte del muchacho.

-_Detente, me duele!-_

Este último hizo que se detuviera.

-_Ten más cuidado_- le replicó

-_Lo siento-_ se disculpó

-_Descuida, no importa-_le respondió con voz suave y se sentó en el pasto. Edward le siguió y se sentó también. Al estar enfrentados se arrodilló y se acercó a Ed, empujándolo para dejarlo acostado en el suelo, para luego ella ponerse arriba de él.

Se recostó sobre él y se besaron nuevamente, Ed empezó a bajar las manos y le agarró las nalgas y luego empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Dejó de besarlo, se separó un poco, apoyó un codo en el suelo para no caerse mientras que con el dedo índice de la otra mano lo pasaba delicadamente sobre los labios de Ed. Detuvo el movimiento y empezó a besarle el cuello, siguió un poco más abajo desbrochando la hebilla de la remera de Ed, para sacársela. Una vez que ya estaba fuera Edward dejaba ver el automail de su brazo claramente, se levantó un poco y empujó a Winry para cambiar de posiciones, se puso sobre ella y le tomó ambas manos llevándolas hasta más arriba de la cabeza de ella para que no pudiera moverlas, la besó.

En ese momento, volvió a Edward el deseo de más, esta vez un poco más hambriento. Soltó una de las manos y tomó a ambas con su automail, mientras que con la otra fue recorriendo el cuerpo todavía un poco mojado de la joven, bajando por las curvas hasta llegar a su vientre y empezó a deslizar su mano por debajo de las pantaletas, haciendo que un escalofrió recorra el cuerpo de Winry. Casi automáticamente al sentir la mano, Winry separo algo sus piernas y Edward introdujo dos dedos con fuerza que tuvo de recompensa un par de gemidos. Con los dedos entrando y saliendo de ella, esta intentaba no gemir mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero era inútil. Winry sentía en su pierna la excitación de Edward.

Trataba de soltarse pero era inútil, el automail era muy fuerte, en estos momentos se arrepentía de haberlo hecho así. Insistió tanto que él decidió soltarla. Winry bajo una de sus manos para sacar la de Ed de sus pantaletas, para luego apoyar ambas manos sobre los hombros del joven y empujarlo hacía el costado. El chico cayó de espaldas al suelo y ella aprovechó para ponerse nuevamente sobre él, se acostó y comenzó a besarle el cuello pasando una de sus manos por el frío automail, esto hizo que él se sintiera un poco incómodo. Posó la otra mano sobre su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, se levantó un poco quedando sentada en sus caderas, lo miró fijamente, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

Winry bajó las manos acariciando su pecho hasta llegar hasta sus pantalones, le desbrochó la bragueta e introdujo una mano para tomar el miembro del chico, que por culpa de todos los besos y caricias, ahora se encontraba erecto, al sentirlo Edward largó un gemido. Winry bajó la cabeza, y lo introdujo en su boca, comenzó a lamerlo en círculos, moviendo su cabeza, tratando de marcar un ritmo. Edward empezaba a gemir, y a tironear el pasto sobre el que estaban acostados. Tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía más fuerte, Winry lo estaba matando con esas caricias. Cuando ya no pudo resistir más Winry se separo de el con una sonrisa maliciosa y con el rostro mojado por los líquidos del chico.

Edward la miró un poco sorprendido –_Wuah…ah…eres muy buena_…- dijo en un tono bajo y gimiente.

La chica sólo le sonrió y se acostó a su lado. Edward se incorporó y se recostó sobre ella para tenerla bajo su dominio nuevamente. Ahora la besó más apasionado que nunca, recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo sin dejar un solo lugar libre. Se levantó un poco para poder quitarse la remera y siguió besándola. Pero luego las caricias y los besos no fueron suficientes, quería más, quería sentir su cuerpo junto al del ella. Empezó a subirle el camisón, hasta lograr sacárselo, dejando a la joven sólo en ropa interior. Edward se la quedó mirando.

_-Dios, eres hermosa- _

Winry desvió la mirada ante el comentario, Edward se agachó, hundiendo la cabeza en medio de sus pechos, apretándolos y besándolos, como si estuviera hambriento de ellos. Podía sentir los pezones firmes de la chica contra sus manos. Aún sosteniéndolos, Edward comenzó a bajar sus besos, desde sus pechos iba recorriéndole el cuerpo, por el estómago, el vientre, hasta que se encontró con un obstáculo que no le permitía seguir su recorrido cuesta abajo. Liberó los pechos de la chica, para poder deshacerse de ese tan molesto obstáculo. Winry cerró fuertemente sus puños, ya sabía lo que vendría.

Edward comenzó a deslizar la prenda por sus piernas, mientras que besaba la piel que dejaba liebre. Una vez que la prenda ya estuvo fuera, sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad el delicado vello claro, apartándolo, y besó esa parte tan íntima en ella. Un grito escapó de la garganta de la rubia cuando su lengua se deslizó sobre y luego dentro de ella, probándola, incrementando la presión con cada movimiento, sintiendo la tensión que crecía en su vientre. Empezaba a lamer con más fuerza, mientras que ella comenzaba a tironear de los cabellos del chico. Hasta que se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y la miró lujurioso lamiéndose los labios. La respiración de la chica había incrementado, mostrando en sus ojos un gran deseo.

Edward se despojó de sus pantalones, quedando en bóxers, se volvió a recostar sobre ella. La abrazó, poniendo sus manos en la espalda para desabrochar el sostén, cosa que le fue bastante difícil. Al hacerlo, Winry había quedado completamente desnuda, Edward podía observar cada detalla de su cuerpo alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Al verla en este estado no pudo resistirse y se abalanzó sobre ella, y comenzó a besarla mientras que ella lo abrazaba. Winry se le acercó al oído.

_-Quiero sentirte…dentro de mi…-_ le dijo en un tono lleno de deseo que casi le hace perder el control al ya enloquecido muchacho

Sus manos acariciaron ahora libremente los pechos de la joven, con brusquedad, como si no deseara perder ni un segundo de contacto con ellos.

- Winry... - jadeó, sintiendo cómo su excitación alcanzaba niveles insoportables y parecía querer romper la barrera de los boxers que eran ahora la única prenda que llevaba.

Se sorprendió al sentir como las manos de la chica tiraron con fuerza de la prenda hasta bajarla hasta sus muslos dejando libre su erección. Enrojeció cuando ella lo miró, ahora completamente desnudo.

Se recostó sobre ella, colocando su peso sobre el de la chica. La besó en los labios, su miembro estaba latiendo contra el de ella. La aprisionó contra el suelo y se deslizó en ella. Se atrevió a moverse y sentirla estremecer a su paso. Empezó a embestirla lleno de deseo, hasta que sintió que una barrera interrumpía su paso. Se detuvo, no quería lastimarla, no más. Pero en ese momento sintió como los labios de la chica se acercaban a su oído nuevamente.

-_Hazlo- _le dijo en tono suave pero se notaba que se encontraba asustada

No vaciló y la embistió con fuerza, rompiendo la barrera. Se apego a ella, abrazándola con fuerza. No se atrevía a mirarla por el dolor que le había causado, y siguió con su movimiento entrando aún más en ella.

Podía sentir en el borde de su oreja las lágrimas de Winry.

"_Le debe haber dolido como el infierno" _fue lo único que logró pensar sin dejar de moverse.

Winry cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como se rompía la prueba de su virginidad dentro de ella con esa última embestida que él había dado.

Volvió a embestirla lleno de deseo. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Edward al sentir la estrechez que lo rodeaba, cálida y húmeda. La abrazó con más fuerza y la ayudó a moverse bajo él, quería que ella respondiera.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró, notó el recorrido que habían hecho las lágrimas sobre las mejillas de la chica que ahora tenía en su poder. Unió sus labios con los de ella y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos. Edward comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, estaba hipnotizado en los azules ojos de la chica sin dejar de besarla. Winry rompió el beso para emitir fuerte gemido. El chico se apoyó en sus manos sin dejar de mirarla: sonrojada, con los ojos apretados y respirando agitadamente.

El placer se había apoderado de Winry completamente. Edward nuevamente se apegó a ella por totalidad y entró lo más que pudo. Sintió llenarse de un líquido caliente y emitió otro gemido. El chico salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado, respirando de forma agitado, con los ojos cerrados y con el cuerpo sudado. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudieron tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

Winry sintió como era abrazada y llevada al pecho de Ed por su automail. Se recostó sobre el pecho del antedicho chico y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con el rostro lleno de gotas de transpiración. Edward le devolvió la mirada y con su otra mano corrió unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre los ojos de la chica.

Winry sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

_-Perdóname por comportarme como un idiota en la cena- _

_-No te preocupes, ya quedó en el pasado-_

Edward se acercó al rostro de Winry.

_-Te amo-_

Fin


End file.
